Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Nikki.Jaay
Summary: It's a cold day in January, and all Luka wants to do is get home. She hated the winter, while in contrast, her girlfriend loves the winter. And while it was cute watching her rolling around in the snow, all the pinkette could think of was curling up by the fireplace and cuddling the night away with Miku.


**Yes, this fanfic was based on the song of the same name. xD I wanted to do this more around Christmas, since it is a christmas song... but I couldn't think up anything until now. Oh well. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold January Day.<p>

Despite how the sun shined, the ground was dusted with white, fluffy snow, grey slush taking up the roads. Needless to say, no matter how nice it may have looked or seemed, it was cold. Freezing, infact. Odd how there was no snow for the last two months, but right after the New Years, snow just seemed to pour in.

Not that it mattered. People were just trying to get by the last two months of winter, before March came around and the snow would (hopefully) melt, entering the beginning of spring.

Luka longed for that day.

Despite the fact her girlfriend, Miku, loved the snow, she herself hated it.

She espicially, was looking forward to the end of winter. To the end of heavy, baggy coats in exchange for light sweaters or T-shirts. Where she wouldn't be shivering all the time while walking home, only to be half frozen by the time she arrived at home. And while there were some rather... nice effects of the winter, such as having Miku warm her by cuddling her by the fire back at home, or holding hands on the walk home, it was never quite the same as cuddling up by a bonfire during the summer.

Today was a cold one, for sure. As Luka watched as her friends departed from the school, getting onto the warmth of their buses, the pinkette had to deal with her girlfriend, who was currently rolling around in the snow, giggling and squealing with glee.

"Come join, Luka!" She called out, stopping for a split minute to offer her hand out to the girl.

Luka sighed, putting a gloved hand to her forehead. She shook her head. "You know I don't like snow, Miku. No thanks. Now can we please get out of here?" She asked, trying her best not to sound too desperate. She did want Miku to have fun and she had to admit, it was cute to watch her rolling around with such happiness. She knew just how much Miku loved the snow, and Luka didn't want to take that away from her, but she had her own needs too!

The tealette let out a soft sigh, as she stopped again, looking Luka in the eyes. The pinkette looked back pitifully, her eyes practically begging Miku to get up so they could go, as her knees shivered against eachother under the weight of the coat. And she smiled. "Fiiine." The tealette said in a joking voice, getting up to brush the snow off of her.

Luka smiled back, gripping onto her arm to stay close and warm. She chuckled slightly, looking her girlfriend over. Snow stuck to her like it was glue, covering her jacket, hat, leggings and mits. Miku glanced up to her. "What?"

"You look like a snowman threw up all over you." The pinkette pointed out.

Miku glanced away as blush came to her cheeks, but she couldn't help but stiffle a giggle. The rest of the walk home was quiet for the most part, devoid of Luka's obvious bone chilled shivering, chattering teeth and heavy breathing. Miku almost felt bad for keeping her out in the cold this long-Luka never really liked the outside during winter that much. During those times, the pinkette would rather curl up next to a fireplace with a nice cup of coffee and a good book. But Miku was the opposite. She loved winter. She loved snow, and everything about it. The first time it snowed, she couldn't have been happier! While she wished she and Luka could go ice skating and teboggening, it could also be nice to spend time in the warmth. Anything to make Luka happy, but every once in a while, she wished they could do something more in season.

Feeling guilty that Luka was so cold, the tealette reached up on her tip toes to place a kiss against Luka's cheek. They stopped, as Luka put a hand up to her cheeks, which were becoming warmer by the second. "What was that for?" Not that she minded, of course.

Miku looked back at her sympathetically, her eyebrows curving upwards. "Just trying to warm you up, a little... I know you don't like the snow, or winter, or any of that."

"Oh." Luka paused slightly, as a smile came to her face. "Well, I appreciate it. Thank you, Miku." She said softly, as she leaned down to kiss Miku on the forehead. Returning the favour.

Miku grinned at the contact, as she squeezed Luka's hand tighter.

Soon enough, they were coming closer to Luka's home.

_'The sooner the better.' _Luka thought with a sigh, already imagining stripping free of her coat, in exchange for fuzzy sweaters and hot cocoa, cuddling up with Miku for the night.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Finally." The pinkette sighed, as she greedily pulled off her jacket, leaving it at the front door with her school bag. Miku simply laughed, as she discarded her boots.<p>

"What's so funny?" Luka raised a brow.

"You." Miku responded with a wink. "You're such a whiner!" She said jokingly.

Luka scoffed. "That's a lie... I just don't like the winter. Is that a problem?" She challenged with wide eyes, as she came closer to Miku.

Miku blew air out of her nose as she smirked. "Maybe."

By now, the two were standing in the hall way close enough to feel eachother's breathe on eachother's skin. "Come here, you." The pinkette whispered, as she captured Miku into her arms to pull her in for a soft kiss on the lips, in which Miku happilly obliged, her arms finding their way around her neck.

After a moment, Luka pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Hmm... that almost made up for waiting for you while you were playing in the snow." She said teasingly.

Miku chuckled, as she leaned in to kiss Luka on the cheek. "There's more where that came from, Luka." She whispered, as her hands travelled down to entangle her fingers between Luka's, but jumped back, upon realisation that they were freezing cold. "Jees!' Miku gasped, and grabbed at them again, pulling them up to her mouth. "Where you even wearing mittens at all? You're hands are like ice..." She complained, leaving kisses and blowing hot air onto them, in hopes of warming them up.

Luka hesitantly pulled away, as blush dusted her cheeks, her eyebrows caving in. "D-don't worry about it," She said, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"No, no, no," Miku shook her head, pulling her hands back. Try as she might, Luka was going out with Miku, and the tealette always made a big deal out of things that shouldn't matter that much. "Let's get you inside and warm you up more... I'm sorry for making you wait, earlier." She whimpered, as she pulled the pinkette further into her own home, leading her up to her room.

Luka sighed. There was no escape from this, now. "You sure are persistant."

Miku shrugged. "I just want to keep you warm." She said honestly, as she wrapped an arm around Luka's waist, pulling her closer to her body, her free hand bounding Luka's hands together.

"If you insist..." Luka smiled slightly, as she allowed Miku to take control.

After all, it was cold outside. And who was Luka to deny her girlfriend of warming her up?


End file.
